


Safe Harbor

by thedrunkenwerewolf, Timewaster123456789



Series: Heirverse: Phase 1 (Game) [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Innuendo, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Games, Moving In Together, Sappy, Self Confidence Issues, Violent Thoughts, Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: Gin moves in with Aizen.





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Thanks go out to TheDrunkenWerewolf for letting me play with her toys, doing advise and consent and to SesshomaruFreak for her help with some of the romantic lines. Illustration by Wolfie.

 

Aizen sat down on his couch, his smile fading as Gin walked down the hall to unpack. He exhaled slow, controlled, he hadn't really noticed how nervous he'd been until Gin was actually there, settling in. They'd talked about moving in together for months but always found a reason to put it off. For his part, it was more that he knew better than to let Gin insinuate himself so deeply. It would give the voice ideas and that was always dangerous. He could claim he didn't want to be tied down too, but in truth, he had no interest in anyone else anymore so it didn't matter. He would have to leave for Hueco Mundo eventually but until then he could enjoy himself with Gin and only Gin.

He didn't blame the the younger man for the delay of course, his hesitancy was completely understandable. Aizen already showered him with gifts. No one in their right mind would want to tie themselves to him if they could avoid it and still get the trappings. Yet here Gin was, smiling like he'd won an award as he put all of his things away. Surely this was proof, he finally had irrefutable proof that Gin liked him as much as he claimed.

He wanted to believe it, closed his eyes and tried to ignore the rational voice at the back of his head as it told him that this was going too well. It said that the more realistic explanation was Gin was simply playing the same game he was. If a plan went too smoothly, the first assumption was always that you were playing into your opponent's hand. His momentary euphoria washed away as he contemplated these facts. A feeling of panic welled up at the thought that maybe Gin had him right where he wanted not vice versa.

"Sou?" Aizen looked up to see Gin looking at him with open concern. He'd obviously tried to get his attention multiple times.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the way you look bending over to unpack those boxes" he said smoothly, watching Gin blush to the hairline.

"I...uh brought tea," Gin muttered flustered. Aizen smirked as he took the proffered cup and Gin flop down next to him with his own cup, looking absolutely content. For the moment, his concerns disappeared and he took a sip of the tea to ease the sudden lump in his throat.

"Is it a'right?" Gin asked looking worried.

"It's the best I've had," Aizen replied. To his surprise it was the truth, though it had little to do with the taste, he smiled as Gin beamed and relaxed against him with a sigh. He wracked his brain for a long moment, wondering why he felt so wrong-footed and off balance before he realized that Gin seemed perfectly happy with the fact that he'd pleased Aizen. There didn't seem to be any follow-up move. It might be a mere ploy but still Aizen felt a strong desire to reciprocate.

He shook his head, when had he become such a sap? So Gin was learning faster than expected that was all. It wouldn't do to have his toy maneuver him so easily, at any rate it was just tea, any waitress could do that. He glanced at Gin from the corner of his eye; he  _was_ the first to do so out of consideration however. For the first time since he'd chosen his path to Hueco Mundo he felt…safe…it was strange but definitely appreciated. A cup of warm tea and his fox curled up next to him, this was home.

The voice laughed ominously, ' _That's just what he wants you to think.'_

He hardly needed the reminder, the game always remained, this was no more reality than anything Kyouka did. Still it was nice to pretend, just for a little while.

He brushed the dark thoughts aside and smiled at Gin. "Are you familiar with the game of poker?"

Gin hesitated and shook his head no.

Aizen smiled, "Well it's better with more people, but there are variants for two."

Gin's grin was wide and warm; he looked for all the world like a happy fox waging its tail in eagerness. Aizen restrained his own smile even as Gin's warmed him, chased the chill from dank, cobwebbed corners of his heart. He heard the voice hiss again and ignored it with vindictive satisfaction as they moved to the table and he started teaching Gin to play.

Gin was laughing, enjoying himself and trying not to look impressed as Aizen showed his prowess at the game. He could get used to this; shouldn't, wouldn't but certainly 'could'.

He felt Gin growing frustrated as they continued, of course, occasionally you had to let the arm candy win.

Half an hour later they'd finished the next round, Gin grinned broadly, red eyes flashing, "Ha finally got ya."

Aizen returned an indulgent smile, "So it would seem," he put just enough edge on the words to make it believable.

Gin's smile fell; he actually looked pained at having 'wounded his pride'. He filed that away for later use even as he hid his surprise that someone actually gave a damn, most people would be crowing by now.

' _See he just pities you,'_ the voice hissed, like static momentarily cutting into the melody that was currently his world. Gin's face hardened and his red eyes widened in surprise and rage.

"You let me win," it wasn't a question.

Aizen's jaw went slack for a split second before he smoothly replied, "Ah you caught me." with a little shrug. That was how it went, he'd done it a hundred times, next the toy giggles and pretends... His train of thought derailed as Gin stalked past him.

"Gin?"

"You think that little of me!" he raged.

"Gin it's not..."

"Yeah it is. You think I'm just another floozy to string along," Gin's voice cracked hard. "Kyoraku was right. I'm done," Gin stalked out.

"Gin I'm sorry," the words slipped out and Aizen froze mortified.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Thought you were leaving?" he muttered bitterly. Humiliated at being caught out not once but twice, stung that he would lose Gin.

"Oh that's good. Cus' I thought you apologized like ya was wrong. Like some lovelorn wife." Gin shot back. Aizen gritted his teeth, every word felt like a whip strike, he fought to restrain the part of his mind that wanted to do violence. He was angry but he would NOT HURT Gin. Shit. He was losing control that was bad. He always had to be in control, always. Had to guard every action, think through every impulse or the voice would…

' _Oh you just gonna take that? What a bitch! Just let me shut this little whore up if you can't,'_  the voice taunted. Aizen cursed it to the nine hells, and clenched his fists under the table gripping his hakama.

"Which would be awkward since I'm completely screwin' wit' ya'" Gin continued and turned face Aizen smirking. Wait what? Gin, his light, his shelter screwing with him, toying with him?

' _Ooh hoo turned the tables didn't he,'_  Kyouka sang.

' _Quiet,'_ he snapped back, angry at himself for his initial reaction.

"Touche," he said to Gin with a raised eyebrow.

"I am pissed though. I can win on my own merit...eventually."

"I see that," Aizen said he was being a poor sport. That'd been beautifully played Gin was learning, he should be proud…but damn it'd hurt. Since when was he so easy to wound?

Kyouka who'd been snickering quietly answered immediately, ' _Since you actually started caring what he thinks.'_

' _Traitorous, two-faced little whore, I'd carve him up starting with that vile tongue and…_ ' the voice chittered on manically. He ignored it and slowly opened his fists, making a mental note to be more cautious in the future, no one'd drawn blood on him in years, Gin had now done so twice in a night. He'd sworn after the voice that no one and nothing would ever have that kind of power over him again. His devious little fox had proven himself a worthy opponent. If only he could bluff like that playing cards.

"Care to prove it?" he asked picking up the deck and fanning the cards.

"Thought I just did?" Gin said cheekily, smirking as he sat. Aizen dealt keeping his expression blank. On the brightside he was perfectly willing take Gin down a peg or two now.

' _You mean contrary to what you've been telling me for months you're_  not _always ready to tear out his heart? Shocker,'_  Kyouka mocked. The voice gave an intrigued little murmur and he told them both to shut up.

Aizen played to the best of his considerable ability, but he saw admiration rather anger or envy in Gin's eyes as he crushed him. He found himself smiling with the fox. He was enjoying himself, like he always did with Gin but it didn't change the fact that as the voice kept reminding him, he deserved to be alone.

What was Gin's game? Aizen didn't peg him as a gold-digger, yet he had nothing else to offer. It wasn't love, Kyouka's snickering to the contrary Gin was just a distraction, if a particularly pleasant one. As for Gin's feelings, well he wasn't an idiot and even most of the idiots Aizen'd been with weren't that dumb. Of course there was the lavender to prove that he was missing something. Long practice kept the pain from his face and tone, old habits and survival instincts honed to perfection by his time with the voice. He felt Gin's eyes on him as he lost his second hand in a row and returned his focus to the game.

"I'm borin' ya'?"

"Not in the least," Aizen replied pasting on a rueful smile. "You're a quick study."

"And ya' were payin' zero attention."

"With most people I don't have to," he replied smoothly hiding his embarrassment for the slip. Gin watched him for a moment longer, skeptical and Aizen controlled the urge to sigh. It seemed whatever fragile trust he'd forged had been broken with his earlier stunt.

' _God can't you do anything right?'_

They played on until Aizen won another game the mood a little subdued.

"If you're getting sick of this…" Aizen began. Gin had managed to win a few hands but it'd still been painfully one-sided.

"Nah, frustrated wit' myself but ain't no otha' way to learn right? One more?" he replied smiling. Gin was improving fast and the third game went on significantly longer. He found that he shared Gin's joy in it even though it meant he lost more hands than he considered acceptable.

"I'll get us some more tea," Gin said when they'd finished. He jumped up to do so without waiting for a response. Aizen realized that his own expression almost matched Gin's over exuberant grin. His fox was so energetic and vital, like a happy puppy at times. He chuckled wondering if Cherry had rubbed off on her owner or the other way around.

He moved to the couch feeling like a vampire. In the legend they had no blood of their own, took it from others as he took his happiness from Gin. If one carried the analogy to its natural conclusion, he would eventually bleed Gin dry. That wasn't quite an accurate analogy of course but he had no doubt that as he found pleasure in Gin's pleasure, if he wasn't careful Gin would eventually partake of his darkness. He would wind up dragging Gin into the nihilistic morass he lived in.

"Sou?" he looked up to see Gin proffering the promised beverage

"Thanks," he said accepting the cup. Warmth suffused him more so than a cup of tea should be capable of. He knew that the taste would forever be linked to this day, to Gin. He hoped he'd remember it in Hueco Mundo. Actually he should just bring some with him.

"It's just tea," Gin laughed, as he sat down.

"It's very good tea," Aizen replied wondering if Gin'd picked up on something in his voice, expression or both and making another note to be more careful.

Gin beamed and ducked his head. "Ah'm glad you like it."

"I like everything about you."

Gin blushed and impossibly his smile got wider, "Ain't ya' the romantic."

"When it suits my purpose," Aizen smirked.

' _And when you can't help it,'_ Kyouka snickered.

Gin's smile fell.

"Such as pleasing you," he added. He could have kicked himself, he was supposed to be building Gin's trust not playing the enigmatic card to impress; the game had moved passed that.

Gin shoved him playfully but looked a little nervous. Served him right for the shit he'd pulled earlier. He would not feel guilty, Gin deserved a little of his own medicine…even if it made him look like a kicked fox. Still maybe he should take it easy foxes could bite.

He slung his arm around Gin and tried to keep that idiot smile off his face as Gin finished his drink and nuzzled closer.

They talked long into the night and Gin's voice was the only one Aizen heard until he fell asleep with his head on Aizen's shoulder. Aizen allowed a smile to come to his lips genuine and natural, it felt so good not having to fake it. He wished this could last forever, the smile faded as he continued to watch his doomed lover.

The next morning he woke before Gin as usual and after carefully extricating himself, moved into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and noticing that Gin had put his own tea there, selected it and prepared him a cup. He brought the drink to the coffee table, put a kido spell on it to keep it warm and grabbed a book to read. He sat at the kitchen table reading while he waited for Gin to wake up. It wasn't much but maybe it would bring Gin a measure of the comfort it'd brought him.

Gin stirred and stretched, waking slowly as usual, his face lit up when he saw the tea and Aizen hid a smile.

"Thanks," he said happily, testing the heat before taking a long swallow.

"Did I wake you?" Aizen asked.

"No."

"Good. I shouldn't be surprised though. I've made corpses that sleep lighter than you."

Gin threw a small pillow at him and he tried not to laugh, failed miserably. Yesterday had been good and today was already better because he'd woken up with Gin already there. For a moment he would let himself pretend that this was simply how it would be from now on. Gin was with him, the world was at his feet and Hueco Mundo seemed very far away indeed. Today he decided, he wouldn't think about dying.


End file.
